Prince Humphrey Albermarle
Prince Humphrey The prince of the kingdom. Having lived in his magical twin sister's perfect shadow all his life, he's incredibly pessimistic. He runs to Podunkello to live with his uncle, the Duke, on the eve of his birthday.http://www.harpygee.com/cast Appearance Humphrey is a pale, white haired young man. He is usually seen wearing a bluish-purple cape, a white blouse and white pants. He also has beautiful wings that are often hidden. Personality Humphrey is grumpy and secretive. He has a very pessimistic outlook on life, and rarely sees the good in anything. He is often very demanding, as he's used to life of royalty. He expects people to do what he wants. Despite not being in a position of authority, he bosses people around. He went as far as to lie to Ash to get him to do chores. Humphrey is also quite lazy. He does not wish to work and when he's forced to, he will complain the entire time. He isn't very efficient either; with the amount of complaining he does, nothing gets done. Despite this, Humphrey is not a bad person. He often shows small gestures of kindness, such as making sure people are happy. Background As a child, Humphrey was very close to his twin sister, Halesia. They did everything together. Halesia's powers grew however, and he did not. While she gained responsibilities, he continued his everyday lessons. He worked extra hard so he could teach her what she was missing. He gained many skills, such as baking, sewing and music. However, despite his efforts, he grew apart from his sister. On his 21st birthday, Humphrey ran away from his come at the capital because he had grown wings. Since then, he's been on his way to becoming a monster. It's been said he looks "monsterish" when he's angry. When he went out to the tavern with Ash and the other guards he found that he could breath fire. After making some very good muffins, Humphrey was made the royal chef, much to his dismay. Humphrey is currently in a bug form. Relationships Halesia Halesia and Humphrey are estranged twins. They were once very close, singing, studying and playing together. Once Halesia took a position of power however, things changed. The two do not get along very well. Humphrey is bitter that his sister outshines her. Halesia is dissapointed in the lack of responsibility of her brother. Ash Ash and Humphrey seem to be good friends. While they often squabble, they tell each other secrets. Ash even thinks of Humphrey as an older brother. Harpy Gee Humphrey and Harpy have a complicated relationship. Humphrey seems really like Harpy and is trying to apologize to her. Harpy, however, is bitter about there fight and his advances on her. In the most recent comic panels in Chapter Four, Humphrey have shown to be harbouring feelings for Harpy when he changes into an Ogre to save her from falling, kissed her hand, and called her cute on the first winter in Podunkello. Opal Opal doe not care for Humphrey at all. While she enjoys going to his parties, she does not like him as a person. She finds his grumpiness repelling and his actions to Harpy inappropriate References Category:Characters Category:Cast